castlevaniafandomcom-20200223-history
Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin
Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin is a game in Konami's Castlevania series of video games. The game was released on December 5th of 2006 for the Nintendo DS.Jeux France. 21 April 2006. Un nouveau Castlevania sur Nintendo DS Story ---- Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow. This section is in urgent need of grammatical finesse.'' ---- Portrait of Ruin gives the player control of two different characters: vampire hunter Jonathan Morris and the young sorceress Charlotte Aulin. Jonathan and Charlotte were childhood friends both descended from legendary clans devoted to the protection of mankind against the forces of evil. Jonathan Morris is the son of Castlevania: Bloodlines' hero, John Morris. Unlike the Belmont family, to whom they are related, the Morrises cannot use the full power of the legendary "Vampire Killer" whip by default. Charlotte Aulin is descended from the Fernandez/Belnades clan, a bloodline known for their magical prowess. In 1944 [ 1 ] the two heroes must work together to foil a plot, devised by the vampire artist Brauner, to summon Dracula's castle. The duo arrives at the castle gates, only to find that the church has sent Vincent, a priest, to assist them. Vincent serves as the shopkeeper in Portrait of Ruin. After Jonathan and Charlotte flee from a charging Behemoth ala Rondo, they meet a mysterious ghost who goes by the name of Wind. He states that in exchange for completing quests, he can bestow upon the duo abilities and items. Brauner's twin daughters, Stella and Loretta, share his conviction to resurrect Dracula in World War II era Europe. [ 2 ] However, the game itself appears to explicitly contradict this notion, as Brauner claims to have no interest in reviving Dracula, not the mention the fact that Death is out to kill Brauner in order to bring Dracula back. Eventually in the game, Jonathan and Charlotte discover, through the use of a Sanctuary Spell, that the twins are actually Wind or Eric Lecarde's daughters. Brauner used a spell on the twins so that they'd think they were Brauner's since his actual daughters were killed because of mankind. After this realization, the twins decide to help Jonathan and Charlotte. Jonathan at this point can acquire the Vampire Killer. The twins help the two get to Brauner's Master Painting where he is defeated and then killed by Death so that the barrier sealing the Master's Keep can be broken. After this, the two confront Dracula and Death joins in and the final battle begins. After seeing the power of the two, Dracula uses his Soul Steal and absorbs Death in order to become True Dracula. After True Dracula is defeated, Eric Lecarde dies along with the destruction of the castle but gets to see his daughters one last time. Meanwhile, Jonathan and Charlotte have forogtten about the priest and go to get him, but he was following them from behind with them unaware. Character Gallery See also Main Protagonists Image:PoR Web Profile Jonathan.JPG|Jonathan Morris - Heir to the Vampire Killer Whip (playable) Image:PoR Web Profile Charlotte.JPG|Charlotte Aulin - Powerful sorceress (playable, John's partner) Image:PoR Web Profile Wind.JPG|Wind - The ghost of Eric Lecarde Image:PoR Web Profile Vincint.JPG|Vincent Dorin - A priest sent to aid Jonathan and Charlotte, but requires them to pay for his services Main Antagonists Image:PoR Web Profile Stella.JPG|Stella - The older vampire twin, strong with physical attacks (playable) Image:PoR Web Profile Loretta.JPG|Loretta - The younger vampire twin, strong with magical attacks, especially ice (playable, Stella's partner) Image:PoR Web Profile Brauner.JPG|Brauner - Vampire who controls Dracula's castle through magical paintings. Image:PoR Web Profile Death.JPG|Death - Seeks to remove Brauner to return control of the castle to his master. Image:DraculaPortrait.jpg|Dracula - The true master of the castle Cameo Roles Image:Richter in PoR.JPG|Richter Belmont - Jonathan must defeat the whip's memory of Richter in order to use the Vampire Killer (playable) Image:Por pic 30.jpg|Maria Renard - Richter Belmont's partner (playable) Image:Por pic 41.jpg|Old Axe Armor - A female zombie wearing a suit of armor (playable) Image:Greatest Five Leon Belmont.JPG|Leon Belmont - his spirit lends his aid during their The Greatest Five attack Image:Greatest Five Trevor Belmont.JPG|Trevor Belmont - also aids in the Greatest Five attack Image:Greatest Five Juste Belmont.JPG|Juste Belmont - also aids in the Greatest Five attack Image:Greatest Five Simon Belmont.JPG|Simon Belmont - also aids in the Greatest Five attack Image:PoR Fake Sypha.JPG|Fake Sypha - a zombie who mimics Sypha Image:Fakegrant.gif|Fake Grant - a zombie who mimics Grant Gameplay Like "Julius mode" from Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow, gamers will be able to switch freely between the two heroes to best utilize their abilities in the battle against the vampires' army. They will also be able to combine their powers to use combo attacks.Nintendo Power. Issue #204, June 2006. 31-33. Jonathan and Charlotte will explore environments such as Egyptian deserts and misty towns via paintings which Brauner has dispersed throughout the castle.Nintendo Power. Issue #204, June 2006. 31-33. During the adventure, the heroes will fight over 150 enemies. As they progress, the duo will learn new skills and acquire equipment and items. Much of the equipment found is unique to each character (i.e. the Holy Veil is only for Charlotte, and the Samurai Helmet is only for Jonathan).Konami press release. 21 April 2006. Castlevania returns to the Nintendo DS with Portrait of Ruin Portrait of Ruin supports the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection with a co-op mode and shop mode.Nintendo Power. Issue #211, January 2007. 31-33. in the Sandy Grave.]] Stages In-Castle Stages * Entrance - BGM Invitation of a Crazed Moon * Great Stairway - BGM Jail of Jewels * Buried Chamber - BGM Silent Prison * Tower of Death - BGM The Gears Go Awry * Master's Keep - BGM Gaze Up At the Darkness Portraits * City of Haze (In Entrance) - BGM Victorian Fear * Nation of Fools (In Great Stairway) - BGM Chaotic Playground * Sandy Grave (In Great Stairway) - BGM Hail From the Past * Forest of Doom (In Tower of Death) - BGM The Hidden Curse Bonus Portraits * Dark Academy (In Master's Keep, Remix of Forest of Doom) - BGM Crucifix Held Close * Burnt Paradise (In Master's Keep, Remix of Nation of Fools) - BGM Behind the Gaze * Forgotten City (In Master's Keep, Remix of Sandy Grave) - BGM Sandfall and In Search of the Secret Spell * 13th Street (In Master's Keep, Remix of City of Haze) - BGM Iron Blue Intentions Bosses Related Pages * Category:Portrait of Ruin * Category:Portrait of Ruin Items * * Castlevania:Portrait of Ruin Bestiary Related Products * Castlevania: Portrait of Ruin Original Soundtrack * Castlevania 20th Anniversary Deluxe Music Collection - This sampler Anniversary CD was given away as a preorder bonus to this game * Gallery of Labyrinth Flash Minigame - A related flash minigame on the Japanese official page for this game * Official Koma - Comic panels associated with this game * Castlevania: Bloodlines - The game this game is a sequel to * Castlevania: Dawn of Sorrow - The previous game in the Dual Screen series (not chronologically) * Castlevania: Order of Ecclesia - The next game in the Dual Screen series (not chronologically) References External links *Official Site (Japanese) *E3 2006 trailer at IGN. *Screenshots and art at Konami.com. Category:Games Category:Portrait of Ruin Category:DS Games